


Blessed Be The Lost at Sea

by Jukebox_Bars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Cora Hale, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Gen, Inaccurate depictions of CPR, M/M, Minor Character Death, Overdosing, Rated M for gory descriptions, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, sorry but someone had to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukebox_Bars/pseuds/Jukebox_Bars
Summary: Stiles just wants to buy some low fat turkey for his Dad's sandwiches.John just wants his son to act like his son again.Laura just wants her brother to survive.Derek just wants to be left alone.You can't always get what you want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be 4 chapters +1 epilogue (so 5 in total). It's all planned out and should be done and posted in the next couple of weeks when I'm not at work. 
> 
> This is not beta read by any means, all mistakes are my own. I really just write and edit 2 minutes later so there are probably loads of errors. My apologies.

Stiles needs sliced turkey. That's what the whole trip to the grocery store is for. Some stupid low fat turkey because he'd eaten it all by accident, and his dad was going to have to go to work with regular turkey which was not on his diet.

The only thing Stiles has ever hated about grocery shopping is all the lines. Beacon hills has been growing steadily over the past 22 years of his life, and there is still only one grocery store, which means that if you need anything other than milk or junk food, you have to pass by Niles Convenience and go to Greely's Grocer.

So Stiles waits in the lines and tries to pretend he doesn't know 99.9% of the people he sees. The best part of pretending to ignore everyone you see is that most of Beacon Hills' population does the same.

See Jennie from your 11th grade English Lit class? Ignore her.   
Wait, is that Caitlyn, who you totally lost your virginity to when you were 16, buying some oranges? Not important.   
Is the guy ahead of you in line Cora Hales older brother Derek who totally became a drug addict after Cora died in a car crash and is now shaking like he's going to freak out at any second? Probably, but no ones going to admit it.

No one cares anymore, and it makes Stiles long for the days when his mom said hello to everyone she would pass on the street. Those days are long gone and the thought of his mother tires him out.

They call out for the next customer in line and Stiles cringes. He's been waiting for 20 minutes and that was just one persons order. The 0.01% of people Stiles doesn't know just bought so much freaking meat the basket is nearly full. He just wants his low fat turkey so he can get the hell out of dodge.

Stiles is just finishing rolling his eyes when he notices Derek Hale grab for the railing next to him and everything starts moving in slow motion. Derek collapses taking down a display of chocolate chip cookies and lands face first on the tile floor.

No one moves.

No one is saying anything and no one is moving and Stiles is pretty sure Derek's not even moving which is kind of scary because shouldn't he be breathing?

Well fuck.

Stiles surges forward to check on Derek's breathing, vaguely remembering his dads speeches on overdoses and how victims often just stop breathing from respiratory depression. His ear is next to Derek's mouth, eyes on his back to check for movement.

Nothing. No breath in his ear, no movement to be seen.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Stiles brain goes into overdrive, immediately assessing the situation. He looks up to see Caitlyn, wide eyed, oranges forgotten, and makes the first decision he's made since dropping out of college.

"Caitlyn," he addresses her by name. "I need you to call 911 and tell them we need the Naloxone kit and paramedics for a non responsive male in his twenties." Stiles holds eye contact with her until she nods pulling her phone from her pocket.

Flipping Derek onto his back, Stiles realizes what's about to happen.

That CPR course he took with Deputy Parrish last year to prove he could outdo Parrish at compressions was about to come in handy.

Stiles goes straight into breaths, trying to get oxygen into the body laying beneath him. He can't even remember if compressions or breaths are supposed to come first but he doesn't care. Sealing his mouth to Derek's and breathing into the older mans mouth is kind of gross. Stiles remembers being told that he was supposed to make sure he had some sort of barrier between him and his victim but no one was coming forward with a face mask and Stiles wasn't about to watch someone die.

Compressions are Stiles' bitch.

Thirty compressions, two breaths, thirty compressions, two breaths, repeat, repeat, repeat.

Apart from the feeling of a couple of Derek's ribs breaking beneath his hands, nothing much is happening. Stiles can hear some crying nearby but most of the crowd seems to be useless and a little bit in shock.

Stiles' thighs and abs are burning by the time someone touches him on the shoulder. The blue uniform that kneels across from him and takes over compressions nearly makes Stiles sob. It's no longer his responsibility. Derek's life is in the paramedics hands and Stiles is sent on his way.

The walk to his jeep is a little surreal. Stiles knows he just told the paramedic that he was fine, but he also knows that he just crushed Derek Hale's chest beneath his bare hands, nothing but a thin cotton Henley separating them.

His visions starts to blur, and he knows he's going to panic any minute. The tears fall and Stiles' makes the second decision he wish he didn't have to make.

He calls his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you're thinking. As I said, I've already planned the whole thing out but feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
